


Apotheosis a new begining

by Irishshift



Category: Own creation - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Human Sacrifice, Not quite finished just have to post, Self-Sacrifice, Superheroes, apotheosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishshift/pseuds/Irishshift
Summary: What do you get, when you combine a mysterious storm from out of nowhere, a panicky high school class forced to take shelter in an unknown cave, an angry Minotaur fresh from a multi millennial imprisonment, and an accidental human sacrifice to kill said Minotaur?Apparently the birth of a new goddess with a very big job ahead of her! But really how hard can learning to be a goddess, and a superhero be right!?!





	Apotheosis a new begining

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys and gals it's been a hot minute since I've written any fanfiction if I can even call this fanfiction seen as I'm making this world.
> 
> But hey technicalities aside I welcome constructive criticism and if you think of something that could help improve the story feel free to drop it in a review!

Alexa slowly opened her eyes looking around herself to try and take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed however was that aside from the spot where she sat there didn't seem to be much of anything around her, just a seemingly endless expanse whiteness like someone had stuck her in a blank canvas.

Alexa had never been what one would call a morning person, her mother would often tease her about the fact that until she had her morning cup of tea, she almost couldn't function even at 15 years old! But even still as she stood to stretch herself out , she tried to remember how she could have gotten here, and that's when the memories of the previous day's events slammed into her all at once.

"Holy shit that thing killed me!" 

Alexa said, her hands quickly flying to the spot on her back where the the jagged shards of the pythos had impaled her after the monster had thrown her bodily THROUGH the damn thing.

"Heh well at least I took him with me in the end." She muttered thinking back to her last desperate act in her life.

"Indeed" a voice said from right behind her. Spinning around so fast that she almost lost her balance, the sight of the woman standing before her caused Alexa to freeze in shock. They're standing up before Alexa was what could only be a goddess.

"I believe the last time a mortal slew a Minotaur was well over a millennia ago".

The goddess said as she slowly approached me.


End file.
